5 Minute Angel: Season 1
by SlaymasterGeneral
Summary: The plot of a 40 minute Angel episode in a 5 minute script, with a comic twist! Because stuff is long and life is short.
1. City Of

**As promised this is my take Angel in the same style as my other fanfic 5 Minute Slayer. Which you can check out on my profile. Hope you enjoy, gentle readers!**

_**Angel:**__ I'm alone. In an un-(hic)-licensed bar of the locality..._

**Girl 1:** You guys are cool. Cool to the touch, in f- Ow! Let go!  
**Vampire 1:** Nah. Let's go have some... _fun_.  
**Angel:** Fun, eh? Sounds like fun. Can I come?  
**Vampire 2:** Ewwwww!  
**Angel:** Suit yourself.  
**Stealth-Mini-Vamp-Staker-2000s:** (LAUNCH)  
**Vampires:** GAK!  
**Angel:** Where I come from, we stake our own fun.

**Girl 2:** Wow, you saved us! Stop staring at my chest.  
**Angel:** I'm not. I'm staring at the blood on your forehead.  
**Girl 2:** Oh. Well, it's still sexist. I think.

**Doyle:** (whistles)  
**Angel:** Heyyy, there wasn't a whistler in my apartment when I left. Who are you?  
**Doyle:** Doyle's the name. Pleased ta meetcha. We can make acquaintances after I'm done doublin' as the Previously on _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ guy.  
**Angel:** I hate that guy. He always focuses on the parts where I kill people.  
**Doyle:** Ya gotta admit, those are the interestin' parts. I ain't gonna recap your T'ai Chi sessions.

**Angel:** Who sent you and how do I send you back?  
**Doyle:** I work for the Powers That Be. It's about like your average job, what with the massive headaches and the visions of the future. Here. (hands Angel a note)  
**Angel:** "Tina. Coffee Spot. Inconveniently Buffy-lookin' an' bright as a coal car." You _write_ with an Irish accent?  
**Doyle:** She's gonna be in trouble, an' it's up to you ta save 'er. How? Don' know. Why? Beats me. Beer? Thanks, don' mind if I do. Good luck.

**Tina:** "This is the job that never ends... yes it goes on and on my -" Whoa!  
**Angel:** Here, I caught your coffee cup.  
**Tina:** Why is it still spilling?  
**Angel:** Caffeine makes me jittery. Are you busy after your shift? It'll take me about that long to come down from this.

**Tina:** Thanks for waiting. Now hold still while I mace you.  
**Angel:** (leaps to one side) Wait, wrong kind of mace. Why?  
**Tina:** You're working for Russell!  
**Angel:** Russell?  
**Tina:** Aha! I was right! You mentioned him!  
**Angel:** Mentioned who?  
**Tina:** Oh. Maybe I was wrong. I guess I'll let you drive me to the party I'm going to. But one false move and I mace you.  
**Angel:** Nice try, but I'm not leaping again.

**Margo:** Tina! So good to see you. How's being stalked working out for you?  
**Angel:** You guys talk, I'll be over here not killing people.  
**Oliver:** Hey! You look like a guy who could use a fruity agent!  
**Angel:** It'll be hard, but I'll manage.

**Cordelia:** Wow! Angel! It's so good and awkward to see you again!  
**Angel:** Yeah, you too. What brings you to L. A.?  
**Cordelia:** Oh, same reason anyone comes here. To get as far away from Xander as I could afford. You?  
**Angel:** Same.

**Tina:** Okay, let's go. I've had enough fakeness for a while.  
**Angel:** Then won't we have to leave California entirely? - OW!  
**Thugs:** Sorry to interrupt. (WHAM) Okay, we're not sorry. Grab her!  
**Angel:** Mace them, Tina! No, wait, I guess you can't swing that thing in close quarters...

(Angel leaps dramatically into a car)  
**Ignition:** Pfft. Not with _that_ key.  
**Angel:** Again? This is the twelfth one I've tried! Oh well, on to the next one...  
_And so Angel finds himself leaping from car to car, striving to put in gear what once was in park, and hoping each time that his next leap... will be the leap home._  
**Angel:** Cut that out.  
**Doyle:** Sorry.

**Cordelia's Agent:** (on answering machine) Wow, what a day! Five job offers from major studios... too bad they were all for _me_. You still suck. Bye.  
**Cordelia:** Stupid agent. He's just grudgy because I never pay him.

**Tina:** Thanks so much for doing all that. You're like some kind of guardian... knight.  
**Angel:** You're thinking of my cousin Nick. So who is this Russell guy?  
**Tina:** He's my ex-boyfriend. He's... he's really obsessive about girls. So obsessive I think he kills them.  
**Angel:** I can relate- er, really see why that upsets you.  
**Tina:** The last one, Denise... I never heard from her again...  
**Angel:** I wouldn't worry about it. Denises don't stay dead long.

**Google:** Enter query.  
**Angel:** "Murders, young women."  
**Google:** 311,000 results found.  
**Angel:** ...Oh. This may be slightly harder than I thought.

**Tina:** Zzzz... Spike, is it? Nice to meet you too...  
**Angel:** Tina, wake up! You're having a nightmare! Now listen... I looked up this Denise girl and you were right, Russell did kill him. Then she had a daughter in an alternate timeline and it all gets confusing, but -  
**Tina:** Why do you smell like the sewer?  
**Angel:** Um -  
**Tina:** And what's with this slip of paper? Bright as a coal car, am I? You never even told me you were Irish!  
**Angel:** Tina, come back! I can expl- (bursts into flames in the sunlight)  
**Tina:** EEEEK! (runs off)  
**Angel:** Explain. I was going to say explain. Not explode.

**Russell:** _There_ you are! I've been looking all over for you, baby. I must have killed half your friends for information.  
**Tina:** Oh, Russell... you're so sweet... so lesser of two evils...  
**Russell:** What, there's another guy?  
**Tina:** He seemed so nice at first, but then he was some kind of monster!  
**Russell:** (vamps out) Geez, what a mooch. That's _my_ thing.

**Angel:** Tina! Noooo! He got you! (sniffs) And he drank _all_ your blood! That murdering _hog_!

**Doyle:** You can't blame yourself for this, Angel.  
**Angel:** Is that a challenge? I'll have you know I have yet to find something I can't blame myself for. See this trophy?  
**Doyle:** "World Self-Blame Olympics 1998: Champion Standing." Wow! Gotta admit, I'm impressed.  
**Angel:** I don't blame you. I blame myself.

**Russell:** That was fun. I trust you've set up an alibi for me?  
**Lindsey:** We've got five witnesses who'll tell the police you were at the synagogue.  
**Russell:** Good. Hmm, all that eating has made me hungry. Fetch me that long-named girl from the party.  
**Lindsey:** An excellent choice, sir. She's clearly fat-free.  
**Russell:** By the way, what was I doing at the synagogue?  
**Lindsey:** Claiming you would destroy it and then build a new one in three days. False witnesses like to say that stuff.

**Angel:** Talk, you girly man! Where's Russell?  
**Stacy:** I can't talk! You're crushing my windpipe!  
**Angel:** Then you'd better hurry up so you won't have to find another orifice to answer from.  
**Stacy:** All right, fine! He's at his mansion. Now you answer me something: why did you call me a girly man?  
**Angel:** What kind of thug name is "Stacy"?

**Cordelia:** I will succeed... I will succeed... I will succeed...  
**Margo:** (over the phone) Hey Cordy, guess who wants to meet you? Russell!  
**Cordelia:** Oo, a gladiator!  
**Margo:** No, Russell Winter. He's really important - he's been around here _forever_. He can help you succeed!  
**Cordelia:** Sweet! Next I'll start reciting "I will gain super powers."

**Doyle:** Lotta weapons ya got here. What's this big puppy?  
**Angel:** Stake-inator 3000. It launches 100 stakes a second and takes two days to reload. My supplier's kind of excessive.  
**Doyle:** Well, bash the bugger one for me. I'll be -  
**Angel:** - behind the wheel. You're doubling as chauffeur.  
**Doyle:** What? You're a big boy now, man! You can drive your own car!  
**Angel:** Ah, but I can't _find_ my own car.

**Cordelia:** Russell, right? It's great to meet you! Stop staring at my chest.  
**Russell:** I'm not. I'm staring at your neck.  
**Cordelia:** Oh. Well, it's still sexist. I think.

**Angel:** I'm going in. If I'm not out in ten minutes, you can leave.  
**Doyle:** Ten minutes, eh? That ain't much time. I may as well leave n-  
**Angel:** Okay, I'm taking the keys.

**Cordelia:** Wait a minute! You're a vampire!  
**Russell:** What? Why do you think that?  
**Cordelia:** I tried to reflect on you - and I couldn't!  
**Russell:** Okay, you win. But in fairness, you probably couldn't reflect on anything more complicated than a soap bubble.  
**Cordelia:** Also, you have vampire hair.

**Russell:** Come back, honey. This'll only hurt for eterni-  
**Angel:** Russell Winters! Your angel of death awaits.  
**Cordelia:** Ooo! It's Angel! You're so dead, Russell.  
**Russell:** Yes, you figured that out already and we were all very impressed.  
**Cordelia:** Re-dead. Whatever.

**Angel:** BAM! POW! WHUMP!  
**Russell:** OW! OW! Guards!  
**Angel:** Guards? Wait, that's not a sound eff-  
**Guards' Guns:** (BLAM BLAM BLAM)  
**Angel:** Ooookay, time to go. (leaps down from balcony)  
**Cordelia:** _Angel!_  
**Angel:** Oh, right. (leaps back up, grabs Cordy, leaps back down)

(CRASH)  
**Doyle:** I can kill demons. I can crash cars... things are lookin' up!  
**Angel:** Hey, _thanks for waiting_, Doyle. And how did you start the ignition?  
**Doyle:** You took some other car's keys by mistake.

**Cordelia:** I'm so sorry you had to get shot saving me, Angel. Not as sorry as if _I'd_ gotten shot, though. Need help getting the bullets out?  
**Angel:** Ow! No, Doyle can double as a medic.  
**Doyle:** Sure'n you've got me doin' a lot of doublin' today, man.  
**Angel:** I figure it can't be too hard for a Dubliner.

**Russell:** Hey, you can't come in here. This is a private meeting between a man and his evil lawyers.  
**Angel:** I'll just be a second. Well, five to seven, depending how high up we are. (kicks Russell's chair through the window; he explodes)  
**Lindsey:** Ouch. Talk about an involuntary Russell movement.  
**Other Lawyer:** I'm confused. Why wasn't he burning up already? It's bright in here.  
**Lindsey:** Necro-tinted glass.  
**Other Lawyer:** Okay, so why isn't Angel burning up _now_?

**Doyle:** You look pretty down.  
**Angel:** If you're sticking around, get used to it.  
**Doyle:** Don't mind if I do, then. An' guess who else wants to?  
**Cordelia:** Hi! I'll totally be useful. Totally.  
**Angel:** (thinks) Could be worse. Could be Wesley.  
**Doyle:** Well, this is perfect, man! You've got a whole evil-fightin' team together. Ain't that better'n flying soul-o?  
(Angel and Cordy glare)  
**Doyle:** I'll just be keepin' the soul jokes to m'self from now on then.  
(The series begins at Soulful Speed)


	2. Lonely Hearts

**Lonely Hearts: **

**Angel makes a friend, an enemy and a love interest! It goes quickly cos they're all the same person...**

**Doyle:** We should go to a bar.  
**Angel:** Because you want to go out with Cordy?  
**Doyle:** No! Because the voices in my head told me to.

**Sharon:** Hey look, it's that clip from the opening credits with that girl in the bar! It's meeee!  
**Demon as Kevin:** Hi! Wanna know why that clip is at the beginning, during the depressing part of the music? MWAHAHAHAHA!  
**Sharon:** Sure!

**Cordelia:** Hi, People In Bar! We haven't found out what the plot for this episode is yet, could you help us out?  
**Doyle:** Cordy! You need to be more subtle when asking these things.  
**Angel:** No biggie, as long as she's the only thing that's not subtle. So, you think this episode has, like, a metaphor or something?

**Kate:** Hi! I'm Kate. I have "cannon fodder" and/or "evil" written all over me! Really! Also, I have trust issues.  
**Angel:** Oh please. Like "trust issues" doesn't have "recurring character" written all over it. I can _hear_ the writers going "Ooh, tension! We need us some of that!"

**Doyle:** Cordy, let me start a fight for you.  
**Cordy:** Sure. We need a cool fight scene. Especially one with two really boring people who we're never going to see again anyway.  
**Angel:** Hey, as long as it gets that girl to come on to me and make Kate jealous it will serve its purpose. Now, watch me break the nice wooden chair with this guy's nose!

**Kevin:** Ick. I'm all dead.  
**Demon as Sharon:** You think you got it bad? Look at all this blood on my sheets! Do you have any idea how hard that is to get out?

**Doyle:** So this bar is like a center for gross activity.  
**Cordelia:** Ooh! Like a miniature Hellmouth!  
**Doyle:** ...No.  
**Angel:** Well, I'm gonna go to the bar and try to find myself a killer. I miss hanging out with evil chicks like Darla.  
**Doyle:** Da-Who?  
**Cordelia:** Oh, don't worry about Darla. She's dead. Not coming back. Nope, not ever. Really!

**Kate:** Heard you were looking for a killer?  
**Angel:** Yeah. Are you one?  
**Kate:** Um, er, no! But hey, look what this bar is called. "D'oblique", as in oblique, meaning misleading or dishonest.  
**Angel:** Huh. Do something suspicious that I won't notice.  
**Kate:** I think I just did, nitwit.

**Angel:** So, is the killer here?  
**Bartender:** Yep, right over- oh darn, you just missed her.  
**Angel:** Great! Now I get to chase her across town really fast and stuff. I look really cool with my coat billowing out behind me, y'know.  
**Kate:** Ooh, this I gotta see!

**Doyle:** So you hate all demons?  
**Cordelia:** Yup.  
**Doyle:** So no chance of you kissing me?  
**Cordelia:** Not until the day you die, buster.

**Sharon:** Ick. I'm all dead.  
**Demon as Screech:** And if I don't keep jumping from body to body I die. Does that seem fair to you?  
**Angel:** Ah-ha! I've found you, evil eviscerating-demon!  
**Demon as Screech:** Um, bye.  
**Kate:** Ah-ha! I've found you, evil murderer! By the way, I'm a cop.  
**Angel:** Ohh! Drat.

**Angel:** Okay, I'm just gonna say I didn't do it and then hit you and jump out the window. Deal?  
**Kate:** You're _sure_ I get to be a recurring character?  
**Angel:** Yep.  
**Kate:** Hmm. Okay then.

**Demon as Screech:** Hehe. I'm hiding right outside the window and he didn't see me. Dork. MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Cordelia:** Welcome to my home slash trash heap.  
**Angel:** Okay, I'm just gonna come in, tell you guys what's going on, and leave again.  
**Doyle:** No, wait! First I have to explain to the viewer- um, I mean, _Cordelia_, that you have to be invited into a home unless the person living there is dead.  
**Cordelia:** Oh yeah! You'd think I would know that, coming from Sunnydale and all... Come in, Angel.  
**Doyle:** See, _now_ you can come in. The Trash Heap has spoken.

**Angel:** Notice how it's almost light and yet I'm not hurrying along this street in any way? D'you think that's cool? Or just stupid?

**Doyle:** The demon is really strong, but like most has A Weakness: Fire. See how this time when we did research we actually found something useful, if slightly clichéd?  
**Cordelia:** Plus we know the demon's name!  
**Doyle:** I stress, _something_ useful.

**Angel:** (on the phone) Hi Kate, wanna come watch my coat billow again?  
**Kate:** Sure!

**Kate:** I'm looking for Angel.  
**Demon as Bartender:** I haven't seen him, but if you like I could lie and say he was out back and then hit you over the head so I can transfer the demon to you.  
**Kate:** Sure, that sounds good.

**Angel:** Ooh, my turn to hit someone over the head! Sorry demon guy, but I need to keep Kate until I have an epiphany.  
**Demon as Bartender:** Drat. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to push you down some stairs so you land on top of each other in a suggestive position. And then I'll even lock you in, give you some privacy, how's about that?

**Demon as Bartender:** (to random patron) Hey, wanna be demon fodder?

**Angel:** Look, I'm Batman! I have these cool gadgets that... make stuff fall on our heads. Drat.

**Demon as Bartender:** Hey, wanna be demon fodder? _Please?_

**Kate:** Look how cool I am, I can shoot the lock and let us out!  
**Angel:** Then why didn't you do it _five minutes ago_?  
**Kate:** I wasn't cool enough yet.

**Demon as Bartender:** You! Be demon fodder! I'm looking too much like a zombie to ask nicely anymore.

**Angel:** Victim Girl, run while I fight the evil demon.  
**Victim Girl:** Heh, wouldn't it be funny if I said no?  
**Angel:** No.  
**Victim Girl:** Oh. Okay then. Hey look, a convenient barrel of fire!  
**Angel:** Thanks!

**Demon as Bartender:** Aaaaaaargh! I'm buuuuuurniiiiing!  
**Kate's Gun:** BANG BANG!  
**Demon as Bartender:** Great. Way to ruin my death scene. I was having so much fun screaming and flailing my arms about, but you just _had_ to cut it short, didn't you! You know, if I-  
**Angel:** Dude, you're dead.  
**Demon as Bartender:** Oh yeah. Sorry.

**Kate:** So Angel, I searched your place.  
**Angel:** Oh no. Listen, about that blood in the fridge, it's really... um, it's for...  
**Kate:** Blood? What blood? I opened the fridge, looked inside, didn't see any blood.  
**Angel:** No... bags of red liquid?  
**Kate:** Didn't notice any.  
**Angel:** Okay, are you _sure_ you're a cop? With training?  
**Kate:** Yep.  
**Angel:** Oh-kay... I'm just gonna disappear now. In a shot that reminds me strangely of Graduation Day...

**Angel:** And thus endeth my second adventure. Yayness.  
(Angel sits in the dark and does nothing at Ludicrous Speed)


	3. In the Dark

**AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated anything in so long and I hope those of you who have enjoyed my work will begin reading again. I've had very little time with teachers cramming every thing before final exams and but I promise to update more regularly now and defintely frequently when the exams are over. The second season of 5MS should start by the end of the week :) **

**In the Dark**

_(Oz drives along the high way towards Los Angeles. He sings along to the radio which ironically plays "Hungry Like the Wolf")  
_Oz: (_reading sign by the side of the road_) Danger! Cross-over Ahead.

Spike: Vamp speed really is amazing. I can't believe I made all the way from Sunnyhell to L.A. in 10 minutes! Good thing though, I'm just in time to make fun of Angel's bloody stupid hair.

Rachel: Thanks for saving my life Mr Leather-clad Detective. Do you wanna go get a coffee or something? *Bats Eyelashes*  
Angel: No! I can't!  
Rachel: Hmpf. Your loss  
Angel: God Dammit. Why do all the girls I save around here look like Buffy?

Cordy: *waving invoice frantically* Look Doyle, It's a magic piece of paper that makes people give you money!  
Doyle: If it was really magic it would make the money appear without us getting beaten up or covered in demon goo…  
_(Oz walks in)_  
Cordy: Ohmigod! It's Oz! Oz!  
Oz: *waves*  
Doyle: I'm guessing you're Oz?  
Oz: *nods*  
Cordelia: So how's Sunnydale?  
Oz: *shrugs*  
Cordelia: How's the gang?  
Oz:*thumbs up*  
Doyle: Uh, is this bloke mute?  
Cordelia: No he's just really, really cool

Oz: Buffy wanted you to have this. *hands him the ring*  
Angel: The Gem of Amara! This ring is the key to ultimate power. We must destroy it to protect the planet.  
Doyle: This isn't going to involve an arduous quest through Middle Earth is it?

Spike: Give me the gem!  
Angel: Not right now Spike. I have to go save Buff—I mean Rachel from her evil boyfriend and maybe work off some bad karma.  
Spike: Fine then, you won't be able to stop me when your dust! *THWAP**BAM*  
Angel: You can't kill me now, this is my show!  
Spike: Ooh scary Angel the Vampire Detective. What's next? Almost as scary as Angel the Vampire Ballerina!  
Angel:…I was drunk when I told you about that.

Cordelia: Ugh, that's just horrible!  
Doyle: I know, none of us are safe with Spike in town.  
Cordelia: No I mean he's been wearing the same outfit for two years at least. Not exactly the height of fashion, not to mention hygiene. By the way, I still don't see why I have to stay at your place and not a just a hotel  
Doyle: It's because the writers, um I mean 'Powers That Be', like to torture me

Rachel: Thanks for all you help again. But I still might go back to my evil boyfriend...  
Angel: You can't! If you do that it'll only be a matter of time before he goes completely psycho and starts killing of your friends and thier goldfish and summoning demons to suck the world into hell! Trust me on this.  
Rachel: Uh...You're right. Now please leave.

_(Angel walks in on Spike feeding from a young girl)  
_Angel: Unhand her!  
Spike: This is why I hate you. You're always fang-blocking me.  
_(Girl runs away terrified)  
_Angel: You never learn, you were ridiculously easy to track down.  
Spike: Yeah, well, that's cos it's a trap, innit?  
Angel: Huh?  
Marcus: *Thunk*

Angel: _(now hanging by chains)_ Who's that bald freak?  
Spike: This is Marcus. I hired him to torture you.  
Angel: What? You were too much of a sissy to do it yourself?  
Spike: Nah, didn't want to get bodily fluids on my favourite coat

Spike: Grr. Why do you keep playing the same bloody Mozart all day?  
Marcus: I was hoping it might help to drive him insane.  
Spike: Well in that case, I think I've got a better idea. *pulls out Cathy's CD player* Found this outside Slutty the Vampire Slayer's dorm room.  
Cher on CD Player: _'I believe in liiife after luuuuuurve. Yes there's something deep insaaaaide me saying. I really don't think your stroooooong enough. No-oh."  
_Angel: Make it stop! Make it Stop!

Cordelia: Spike! What are doing in Angel's apartment?  
Spike: He wanted me to pick up his overnight bag. I'm looking for the gem, Duh!  
Doyle: We'll never let you find it.  
Spike: I was hoping you'd find it for me.  
Cordelia: No way!  
Spike: If you don't, I'll kill Angel  
Cordelia: Ok, fine. But only cos I really need this job.

Marcus: Angel, you see, there is nothing good or bad but thinking makes it so...  
Spike: Oi! Marcus!  
Marcus: Yes?  
Spike: Did I pay you to stand about making obnoxious speeches like you're the Master or some rot.  
Marcus: Uh, no.  
Spike: Then get back to shish-kebab-ing his vitals or your fired!

Doyle: Found the ring yet Lassie?  
Cordelia: No, and stop calling me that, I'm not you dog. Ugh, this is just like Angel to hide things in a manky sewer. Maybe if he'd kept his soul down here Buffy wouldn't have taken it.  
Doyle: Oooh! I found it! It's sooo shiny!  
Cordelia: And you're the one who the government insists is legally an adult?

Angel: Cordy! Doyle! Leave me! Don't let him have the ring!  
Spike: As you requested, you can see that Mr. Oversized Pin-Cushion is still in one piece... I Think. So give me the ring and I'll free him.  
Doyle: Fair Dinkum, mate. (_gives Spike the ring_)  
Cordelia: Um, Doyle. I thought you were Irish, not Australian.  
Doyle: I always take on weird accents when I'm scared.  
Spike: As you should be, because I'm going to eat you sorry buggers anyway!  
_(Oz drives through the side of the warehouse)_  
Oz: Sorry dude. Friends don't let friends drink friends.  
Viewers: Oz?  
Angel: I know he showed up just in time, it's unbelievable!  
Viewers: No, it's just, we forget he even here this episode.  
Angel: Oh, whoopsie. Let's go!  
_(Cordy, Doyle, Angel & Oz drive away)_  
Spike: Idiots. They left the ring behind. Wait a minute where _is_ the ring?

Marcus: _(Strolling casually through the sun with the ring on his finger)__"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay. My, oh my what a wonderful day! Plenty of sunshine heading my way! Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay..."_ Ooh, scouts full of valour and spirit. Come here delicious children! I want to give you candy!  
_(Oz's Van crashes into his side)  
_Angel: You're a crap torturer. I mean, you didn't even use a chainsaw! *Stake**Remove ring*  
Marcus: Actually that's not a bad id-*Poof*  
_(the children start crying)_  
Cordelia: Don't cry children, you're safe from the sadistic vampire now.  
Random Scout: You Bitches! You owe us free candy! Get 'em!  
_(All the kids crazily mob Angel and the gang)_  
Oz: Kids these days *shakes head disparagingly*

FIN


End file.
